


Draco and the Spider

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: curious!Harry, manipulative!draco, my fluff is always on crack, some luna love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an <strike>un</strike>familiar spider in Draco's tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco and the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> started out as tumblr post but I can't stand to update straight to there

“Potter,” Draco gasped, not quite believing his own eyes - or luck. “What are you doing in front of my home?"

Draco’s small flat was not impressive, but it was private. Usually, that was.

"Er - you know Luna is your neighbor, right?” Potter said awkwardly after a minute, he looked as though he had been debating walking away without answering.

“I was hoping I’d been having hallucinations, actually, but thank you for confirming that horror for me. I think I’ll go look for another residency now - wait, no, I forgot why this was so perfect, Potter! _I need your help_."

Draco grabbed a stunned Potter and led him into his flat. He didn’t stop until they'd reached his large circular bath tub–-one of the very few reasons that even loony Lovegood couldn’t run him out of this flat–-and pointed at the large spider inside of it.

"Get it out,” Draco hissed.

Potter blinked at the spider then looked back to Draco and blinked at him. “Excuse me?” he asked.

“Carefully remove that creature from my tub, Potter, without harming any of its disgusting little appendages.” Draco coughed a bit. “The last thing I need is to be soaking in spider guts."

Potter looked backed to the spider and grimaced. "It _is_ big,” Potter decided. “Ron would smash it."

"Weasley would like to soak in spider guts, wouldn’t he?” Draco sneered.

Potter raised a brow. “Hermione would levitate it back outside though."

Draco gritted his teeth. "If I could use my wand, I wouldn’t have stooped so low as to go out searching for protection against a damn bloody spider, now would I have?"

"What’s wrong with your wand?” Potter couldn’t have looked more curious.

“Besides the Ministry’s ridiculous restrictions?” Draco raised an eyebrow then sighed when Potter just stared back at him. “It is none of your business,” Draco conceded eventually. “Just carry the buggering thing outside, Potter! You have nice manly hands, I see!” Draco tried stroking Potter’s ego, every man responded to that, he thought, but still Potter failed to budge. “Please,” Draco added finally, sighing in defeat.

“Okay,” Potter said and did it with his bare hands, perhaps Draco’s stroking had worked a tiny bit.

Draco followed him back outside. He watched Potter play with the spider for a minute before he placed him safely on the ground. Draco saw the creature scurry away before he looked back to Potter’s hovering form.

“Er–” Potter said, failing to come up with anything else.

“Good _bye_ , Potter,” Draco answered and slammed the door behind him as he strode to take his bath.


End file.
